


Practice Makes Perfect

by andthenweburned (dragonardhill)



Series: Within These Walls [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack Kline, M/M, Nipple Play, Sweet Kisses, Top Dean Winchester, sam’s bulging arms, sex in highly unlikely positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonardhill/pseuds/andthenweburned
Summary: Training is the key to developing and mastering new skills and Jack’s powers are no different. Sam and Dean help Jack improve his concentration and control through regular practice - this time in the Library. [Series of One Shots. Each can be read separately.]
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: Within These Walls [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing series of ficlets that all take place in the bunker. Originally posted on Tumblr @andthenweburned. Come visit me there!

Tonight it’s a favorite training game. Naked, half-standing, sandwiched so tight he’s nearly weightless between them. Jack’s head tilting back rests on Dean’s shoulder behind him. Sam presses along his front holding the kid’s right leg under bent knee, pushed up nearly to Jack’s flat chest and out wide giving them full access to his smooth body.

Warm lights and soft shadows play over the tangled bodies in the library where five books shift, hover mid-air as Jack consciously directs and spins them in intricate patterns while strong fingers pluck and pinch his sensitive nipples and others thrust and twist into his wet, stretched hole.

Dean pulls back just enough to admire the view of his rough hands circling Jack’s waist. Nods at his brother while murmuring into their boy’s ear, “Concentrate, sweetheart.”

Sam softly smiles, pushes Jack’s bangs out of his eyes and sweetly kisses open pink lips. “You ready, baby?” he whispers, not waiting for a reply. He hooks a large hand under Jack’s other knee, effortlessly lifting, bending him fully in half, and spreading him wide against Dean’s solid chest.

“Nnnghh,” sharp, panted breaths escape nostrils flared in anticipation, books in air stutter and nearly drop as Dean works the tip of his fat cock into Jack’s ass. Everyone feels the boy’s power flicker when Sam let’s Jack’s weight drop just enough for Dean to push fully into his tight heat.

Sam holds the writhing boy steady, open mouth watches where Dean fucks into slippery pink. Books tumble, recover, tumble again mirroring the up and down motion of Dean’s cock spliting Jack open. “Steady,” Dean rasps, pulling completely out before pushing back in making all of them moan. 

Jack’s arms reach overhead, clasp around Dean’s neck while turning greedy lips against Sam’s neck. High desperate whine, books forgotten when Dean wraps his arms fully around the tiny waist, pulling the boy down, grinding in deeper and biting Sam’s lips over Jack’s shoulder.

Jack’s close, humps and rocks more desperately, friction from Sam’s stomach pets the underside of the kid’s pretty dick. Groaning, Sam’s arms bulge holding Jack’s weight. Carefully he ruts the flushed head of his large cock around the slick rim Dean fucks into. Kiss-touches his brother’s cock as it slides in and out, catches Jack’s eye and deliberately pushes his cockhead snug against the thin skin protecting the boy’s tender young insides. 

Wide-eyed, Jack hitches, hips writhing as he imagines Sam forcing his big cock into the same tight hole with his brother. Sweaty young body nearly slips out of Sam’s arms as the boy bucks, clenches, riding the orgasm that rips through him, one arm gripping Sam’s shoulder, the other viselike around Dean’s neck. Shoots sticky mess over his flat tummy and heaving chest. Sam and Dean work him through the aftershocks.

Rough fucking turns to soft touches, loving whispers, and affectionate teasing of their boy about the books now littering the floor. Hard cocks still rub his soft skin with intent, Jack sighs happily knowing this lesson is far from over.


End file.
